Similarities to Total Drama series
This page is about the similarities of Stoked to the Total Drama series (Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All-Stars/Pahkitew Island). Emma/Bridgette *Both love to surf. *They are known to be a bit of a klutz. *Both wear their hair in ponytails. *Both are voiced by the same actor, Kristin Fairlie. *Both are friendly. *They hate the snob. Johnny/DJ *Both have a fear of heights. *Both are the big guys of the group. *Both have short hair and beards. *Both have dark skin. *Both wear short sleeves. *Both are friendly. Broseph/Geoff *Both are chilled out. *Ride some type of board, Geoff has hinted to surf; so they both surf as well. *Both have blonde hair. *Both wear shorts and sandals. Bummer/Chris Maclean *Both abuse/mistreat the staff/campers. *Both love their job. *Both have an assistant (Chef and Johnny). Mr. Ridgemount/Chef Hatchet *Both are usually angry and yell constantly. *Both of their first names have yet to be revealed. Kelly/Heather *Both are snobbish. *Both are bossy and selfish. **Both cause trouble for others (e.g. Lindsay and Lo). **Both really have no friends. **Because of their generally bad attitudes, hardly anyone actually likes or trusts them. *Both created an alliance which was eventually destroyed. ** Unlike Heather's alliance, Kelly's alliance was created and destroyed in the same episode. **Both got angry when their alliance was destroyed. *Both have been seen wearing a sleeveless top. *Both have dark hair. Snack Shack/Owen *Both love to eat. *Both are fat. Ripper/Owen *Both are known for their constant flatulence. Reef/Duncan *Both are in love with a girl that hates them in the beginning (Fin and Courtney). *Both are immature and cause trouble. *Both wear a necklace. *Both are selfish and arrogant. *Both have hair that stick up. *Both are rebels. *Both are friends with Brickhouse and Party Animal. Fin McCloud/Bridgette *Both have blonde hair. *Both love to surf. Fin McCloud/Courtney *Both can be violent. *Both have a friend. **Fin is friends with Emma, Courtney is friends with Bridgette. *Both deny their crush. **Fin denies liking Reef, Courtney denies liking Duncan. *Both are bossy. *Both have the same hair style (although they have different hair colors). Lo Ridgemount/Lindsay *Both are spoiled. *Both get bullied by the mean girl. *Both love shopping. *Both are very friendly. *Both occasionally engage in flirting. *Both have older siblings. Martha McCartney/Eva *Both are anti-social. *Both hate the surfer girl and the brickhouse. *Both got angry after being sent home. Kelly/Courtney *They are very bossy. *They have the same hair style. *They have almond shaped eyes. Shep/Chris Maclean *Both are voiced by Christian Potenza. Amber Green/Izzy *Both are redheads. *Both are mentally unstable and engage in bizarre behavior. Rosie/Leshawna *They both have dark skin. *They are both intimidating at times. *They ﻿are both obese. *They both have a fear of spiders. *They both like the rich princess. *They both hate the snob. *They both wear short sleeves. Tuna McGillis/Geoff *Both are voiced by Dan Petronijevic. Marshall/Geoff *Like Tuna, both are voiced by Dan Petronijevic. See also *Similarities to 6teen Category:Comparisons